Episode 430 (21st March 1989)
Plot Youths vandalise Ashraf's shop. Guizin knocks on the door of Ali and Sue's flat. Sue hides in the kitchen to avoid her. Michelle and Sharon are convinced they are not being invited to Cindy and Ian's engagement party. Frank makes a series of phone calls to find a jeep for Ian. Guizin asks Mehmet why the café is such a mess. He tells her two of their cab drivers brawled. Rod gives Donna more harsh truths at the launderette. Frank tries to upsell to Ian, but he is unsure if he wants a jeep, despite Cindy's pleas for him to buy one. Sue realises she cannot hide from Guizin and invites her into the flat when she knocks once again. Cindy comments on Carmel's bruising on her face. Carmel lies and says she fell over in the kitchen. Pete asks Kathy if she will go to Cindy and Ian's engagement party with him. Matthew buys Carmel flowers to apologise for hitting her. She tells him she is unsure if she can stay with him. Simon tries to win Cindy over but is unable to. Sue cannot find the courage to tell Guizin what she has done. Donna takes heroin and falls asleep in The Vic. Rod takes her back to Dot's house. He tells her that she is taking heroin. Dot says she knows about Donna's drug habits but has taken her in as no one else has. Matthew pours his heart out to keep Carmel. Mehmet finds Guizin alone and crying on Bridge Street. He notices she has been drinking. Guizin tells Mehmet she has seen Ali and knows that he kissed Sue. She bites him and knees him in the groin, before telling him that their marriage is over and he will never see her or the kids again. Cast Regular cast *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak (Credited as "Mr. Karim") *Ricky - Sid Owen *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Melody - Lyanne Compton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *47B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman Notes *Final appearance of Guizin Osman. *In this episode, Mehmet Osman tells Guizin that she has their "five children" to look after, contradicting all previous episodes which includes, and references, their only three children: Emine, Murat and Rayif Osman. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I've had enough Mehmet. I want the truth.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,610,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes